Copos De Nieve
by DEATH THE MAKENSHI
Summary: Shirou es un joven príncipe que busca un prometida un día se encuentra una joven llamada Saber y pasan cosas que no pueden explicar, ¿dama del lago? Shana vuelve, copos de nieve, Te amo Shirou, te protegeré hasta el final y muchas cosas, aún cuando no tenga magia, tengo que hacer este deseo realidad


**_Cap 1. El Comienzo_**

En un lejano pueblo donde esta gobernado por dos reyes con dos lindos hijos su nombre es Shirou un chico alto guapo con cabello castaño rojizo y sus ojos eran de un hermoso color cafe, Illya la hija menor una niña encantadora su cabello era blanco como la mismísima nieve sus ojos rojos como la sangre.

El joven Shirou muy pronto cumplira los 18 años y debe tomar el poder del trono y se tiene que casar como ordenaron sus padres.

Se podia ver a joven Shirou paseando por el jardin lleno de rosas preciosas, sentía tanta presión, ¿presión? Si claro no tenia a un una prometida de hecho nunca se ha acercado a ningun a excepción de Rin y Sakura su amigas de la infancia, dio un suspiro tenia que encontrar a una mujer para casarse y no sabia, sus padres dijeron si no encontraba prometida se iba tener que casar con Rin Tohsaka, ¡eso nunca! Penso el joven Shirou, Rin era linda no lo negaba pero entre el y ella solo existe una gran amistad.

-Donde estara esa mujer que me hace falta-. Dijo Shirou, miro el cielo y dio un suspiro.

Shirou!~-. Se escucho una linda voz, era Illya que corrio y abrazo a Shirou, los dos calleron al suelo.

Illya acaricio la cabeza de su hermana con ternura, se levanto y ayudo a levantar a Illya- . Que pasa Ilya ¿por que viniste de esa manera?.

-Te busque por todo el castillo, nuestros padres quieren hablar contigo-. Dijo Illya agarrando la mano de su hermano y casi arrastrando llevandolo con sus padres.

- Illya espera!-. Dijo Shirou era demasiado tarde su hermanita con todas sus fuerzas se lo llevo.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>«En El Bosque»<strong>_

Mas lejos del pueblo en el bosque se podía ver una pequeña cabaña, adentro de esa cabaña estaban dos chicas sus nombres eran Saber y Shana, Saber una chica con cabello rubio y con unos lindos ojos de color verde, siempre tenia su cabello amarado con un lindo peinado, Shana una niña pequeña su cabello era negro y sus ojos eran cafe, las dos vivian solas, sus padres habian muerto de hecho no son de "hermanas" de sangre, Saber de encontró a Shana cuando tan solo era una niña pequeña, ahora Shana tiene 15 y Saber tiene 18.

Se podía ver a la joven Saber caminando, traía puesto una blusa con mangas largas en el cuello traía un listo con un moño de color azul y una falda recta de color azul, en ese momento ella se detuvo.

-¡Shana donde estas!-. Grito Saber.

Busco a su hermana y la encontro en un pequeño lago, estaba sentada en una piedra serca del lago, Shana miraba el lago traía puesto un vestido blanco y hasta arriba del vestido traía un listón rojo y traía un suéter cafe que le quedaba más largo que el vestido.

- Shana aqui estabas, estaba muy preocupada-. Dijo Saber sentándose a lado de su hermana.

-Perdón-. Se disculpo Shana.

- Shana te quiero dar algo-. Dijo Saber, saco algo y se lo entrego a Shana.

-¿Que es? -. Pregunto Shana, miro el pequeño envoltorio.

-Abrelo-. Dijo Saber y le sonrió.

Shana abrio el envoltorio con delicadeza y se sorprendio lo que había dentro sus ojos dieron un brillo especial.

- Es hermoso-. Dijo Shana sostenía el lindo collar en sus manos.- Gracias Saber-. Sonrio.

- Te lo dicidi dar, venia cuando eras pequeña, tal vez era de tu madre-. Dijo Saber, la acaricio lentamente la cabeza.

- Es hermoso-. Dijo Shana, Se puso el collar.

-Y dime Shana como vaz con Sakai-. Saber sonrió y miro a Shana como se sonrojara.

Sakai es un amigo de Shana muy cercana a ella, son amigos de la infancia y Shana sentía mas que amistad a Sakai.

-Etto... bien somos grandes amigos-. Dijo con un tono de nerviosismo Shana.

-¿Se lo dirás?-. Pregunto Saber.

Shana se sorprendió a escuchar eso, ¿acaso era notorio sus sentimientos hacia Sakai?.

-No lo se, no quiero decírselo-. Bajo la mirada Shana.

Saber la abrazo con delicadeza y acaricio lentamente su cabello.

-Se que tienes miedo al ser rechazada ante aquel sentimiento-. Dijo Saber, ella nunca se había enamorado pero sabría que si un día lo hace se sentiría terrible por ser rechazada.

-Lo se, quiero esperar un poco mas-. Shana sonrió.

-Esta bien Shana-. Saber se levantó y miro el lago-. Shana hay que volver.

sonríe.

Caminaron hacia su hogar, era un hermoso bosque, tenía un hermoso paisaje los arboles, las flores, todo era hermoso, Shana corría y sonreía al mismo tiempo, Saber solo la miraba y sonreía tan sólo verla como se divertía, Shana no era su hermana de sangre pero la quería mucho la quería como su hermana, Saber sintió un pequeño mareo se recargó en un árbol últimamente no se sentía muy bien, no se lo había dicho a Shana porque no quería preocuparla, Shana noto que Saber no venía a su lado voltio y camino donde estaba ella.

-Saber, ¿te encuentras bien?-. Dijo Shana con una voz preocupada.

Saber no podía decirle que no se encuentra bien, no quería preocuparla, le sonrió y dijo "estoy bien", Saber empezó a caminar y Shana la siguió, las dos chicas siguieron su camino hacia su hogar.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>«En El Castillo»<strong>_

En la sala principal donde estaban los tronos del rey y la reina en esa sala se encontraban el príncipe Shirou con sus padres.

-Shirou, ya encontraste una prometida-. Hablo Kiritsugu.

Shirou se quedo callado, Irisviel sólo miraba a su hijo_** (N/T: sé que Irisviel no es su madre pero en este fic lo**__** será) **_sabia que era muy joven para casarse pero es tiempos que se vuelva rey.

-A un no padre-. Dijo Shirou con tono cansado.

-Shirou, sabes que pasara si no consigues una prometida-. Dijo Kiritsugu.

-Padre no me quiero comprometerme con Rin-. Dijo Shirou con voz enojada.

-Kiritsugu dale más tiempo para que Shirou encuentre a esa persona especial-. Dijo Irisviel con voz dulce.

-Ah Irisviel bueno le daré más tiempo-. Dijo Kiritsugu mirando a su esposa-. Tienes un mes más y si no consigues prometida te casa con Rin sin ninguna reclamo ni pretexto.

-Gracias padre verás que consiguiere una prometida- Dijo Shirou saliendo del lugar.

* * *

><p>La tarde paso todo tranquilo, la noche callo, todos dormían la luna brillaba como nunca.<p>

Saber sé encontraba en el lago donde encontró a Shana, miraba el agua como se reflejaba la luna, Saber empezó a cantar una linda canción.

_Yo caigo debajo de mi sombra_

_con un aliento oculto_

_la noche mortal espera_

_no temas si tu deseas_

_tener tu felicidad_

_se puede reflejar en sonrisa_

_te veo en suenos yeah baby_

_aunque sean una pesadilla_

_una hada azul para ti_

_voy a quebrar estrellas_

_y decorare la luna_

_de papel negro_

_si tu cres de verdad en mi_

_cuando estes perdido aquie estare_

_por siempre con tu alma_

_brillara si miras al cielo_

_como la luna_

_esa dulce mermelada roja_

_la tarjeta que cayo_

_saldra a la superficie_

_el destino que tu has deseado_

_esta en este musndo solo tienes_

_que ir a buscarlo_

_no te preocupes mas_

_jamas nadie tendra que espantarse_

_una hada azul me has dado_

_una razon para vivir_

_y un lazo que sera siempre eterno_

_yo teencontrate amor_

_no importa donde estes_

_ahora que lo eh consegudo_

_quieo que sea eterno_

_debes confiar en los demas_

_siempre tenes tiempo para poder vivir_

_y tus palabras siempre estaran dentro de mi corazon_

_dia tras dia_

_una hada azul para ti voy a quebrar estrellas_

_y las descubrire para mostrartelas_

_deja de perderte en sueños_

_quiero recordas estos momentos por siempre_

_una hada azul me has dado_

_una razon para vivir_

_y un lazo en el que yo confio_

_tu nunca estaras solo_

_cuando estés perdido aqui estare_

_por siempre con tu alma_

_yo luchare siempre junto a ti solo confia en mi..._

Saber dejo de cantar y miro otra vez el lago sé que todo casi toda la noche cantando, en ese momento no existía nadie más para ella canto bailo con delicadeza.

La vida de todos iba a cambiar más a Saber y Shirou su historio comenzara una historia que quedara marcada para siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Que les parece la historia le agrada, perdón por mis errores ortográficos, dejen reviews, no insulten por favor, este anime también estará el anime Shakugan No Shana y FateZero, espero que les guste la historia, que tengan una linda noche...**


End file.
